Really, it's my own Dream
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Story ini enggak punya. Saya enggak bisa menentukan pokok dari story ini. Yang pasti, ini murni mimpi saya. Inside: OOC, OC, AU.


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana. Cerita asli ini punya saya. Terserah deh mau diflame, mau direport abuse, WHATEVER!

Warning: AU. OOC? Tauk. OC, saya. Saya enggak kasih warning suruh bawa kantong-kantong macam keresek goni delele. Saya mempersilahkan semuanya baca.

Title: Really. It's my own Dream.

Pair: NO! Di dalam mimpi saya enggak ada sama sekali!

Genre: Fantasy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: Story ini enggak punya. Saya enggak bisa menentukan pokok dari story ini.

Note: **ini bukan khayalan saya. Ini murni dari dunia mimpi saya, tadi pagi, sebelum bangun untuk sahur. Tidak percaya? Tidak apa-apa. Saya terima makian. Yang pasti, saya digambarkan ****memang ****seperti yang terjadi yang saya tulis ini.**

PoV: saya.

Note2: Kenapa saya pakai nama Sandra Phantomhive? Karena saya digambarkan bernama itu =…=

*u*

Cerita ini dimulai di abad ke-19.

Saya sudah lima tahun terpisah dari Ciel Phantomhive. Saya 'diserahkan' olehnya untuk Alois Trancy bersama who-are-is-she.

Pertamakali saya bertemu Alois Trancy, saya ingat betul ia memiliki seorang putra yang mengidap penyakit _schizophrenia_. Alois membuang anak itu dan menganggap saya adalah anak kandungnya.

"Dia anak kandungku, dan tidak pernah berganti!" Saya ingat. Dia berteriak seperti itu pada Ciel Phantomhive.

"Marganya saja sama sepertiku." Ciel menimpali dingin. Saya mengerti maksudnya. _Dia itu anak keturunan Phantomhive. Bukan Trancy._

"Sandra!" Dia berteriak pada saya, yang sedang berdiri di belakang Ciel. "Siapa yang kau anggap?" Dia masih berteriak.

"Hah." Saya hanya dapat menimpali seruannya seperti itu. Saya bingung. Segi fisik, saya mirip dengannya. Segi wajah, mata, rambut, dan kulit, saya mirip dengan Ciel.

Saya berbalik menuju lantai atas. Duduk tepat membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Alois masih berteriak pada saya. Saya tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya saya menjawab, "Saya menyerahkannya pada Ayah."

"Kalau begitu, kau yang harus mempertahankan atau menyerahkan diri-NYA!" Alois berteriak, sangat—bukan, amat sangat kencang pada Ciel. Saya tahu, ia berteriak tepat di depan wajah porselen Ciel.

"Dia boleh kau bawa." Ciel berkata. Saya dan Elizabeth—istri dari Ciel—hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Kamu enggak bisa pergi dari sini." Terdengar bisikan Elizabeth.

"Ayah menyerahkan saya. Saya harus pergi." Saya berlalu dari hadapan wanita pirang itu. Saya turun dan menatap Ciel. Ia hanya menghela napasnya dan berjalan mundur. Saya sadar. Tangan saya langsung dicengkeram keras oleh Alois dan dibawa masuk ke kereta kudanya.

Dan sekarang, saya berdiri kembali di rumah—bukan, mansion yang sudah saya tinggalkan lima tahun lamanya. Alois muak oleh perilaku saya yang tidak pernah mengikutinya. Saya tidak pernah mengikuti perintahnya, mau itu mengunci pintu mansion, memandikan kuda penarik kereta, sampai _hanya _merapihkan pakaiannya.

Baru tangan saya terangkat, pintu di depan saya sudah terbuka duluan. Terlihat Ciel dengan tampang dinginnya menatap saya tajam. Atau kalimat yang lebih tepatnya, ia bingung akan kedatangan gadis berambut biru keabuan di depannya.

"Sandra Phantomhive." Saya sudah cerita pada kalian, kan? Saya sudah lima tahun tidak bersamanya. Dari umur sepuluh tahun, hingga lima belas tahun. Bukan waktu yang cepat.

Ciel hanya diam hingga ia membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"_Welcome back, my dear._" Ia berkata. Saya hanya balik menatapnya dingin. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis sembari menatap saya.

Ia berjalan mendekati saya. Saya langsung menyadari perbedaan fisiknya—Ciel lebih tinggi daripada saat saya tinggalkan dirinya. Dan kulitnya lebih pucat.

"Kau pasti jarang keluar." Saya berkata sembari tersenyum sama tipis.

"Dia memang jarang. Apalagi setelah kau pergi." Terdengar suara cempreng dari atas. Saya menyadarinya. Elizabeth Phantomhive***) **turun dari lantai atas dan langsung menerjang tubuh saya.

"_Mother._" Saya berkata sembari merekatkan pelukannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya beberapa menit setelahnya dan menimpalinya dengan komentar. "Kau sudah lima belas tahun dan semakin mirip dengan ayahmu, _dear!_"

Saya hanya tertawa ringan. Tiba-tiba Ciel mendekati saya, lagi. "Katanya kau tidak pernah mengikuti perintah Trancy di sana."

"_Right._"

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu di mansion ini, _dear! _Mungkin nanti aku akan membuangmu juga ke kediaman Sutcliff." Ciel berkata sembari tertawa renyah. Saya—yang memang tahu ia hanya ber-_joke _ria, sama-sama tertawa. Saya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." Ciel menepuk kepala saya lembut.

"Sudah seharusnya." Saya menimpali.

Selang beberapa waktu, pintu mansion digedor keras. Saya membukanya dengan amat teramat pelan. Saya menemukan wajah istri Alois.

"AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU KEMBALI!" Ia berteriak.

"Dia sudah kau kembalikan. Ia tidak diperlukan lagi di sana." Ciel menjawab teriakan dari wanita-kehilangan-kesadaran itu.

"Saya juga tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Saya muak." Saya lalu menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya. Saya tidak memperdulikan gedoran keras berulang kali dari tangan mungilnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah—

**END**

***) **Marga keluarga terganti jika menikah. Di semua negara termasuk Indonesia juga begitu—contoh, marga Harijanto berubah menjadi Arifien karena pernikahan. Atau contoh lain, marga Spaghetti(baca Eat, Pray, Love book 1, Italy, deh) bisa berganti menjadi Auschwetz karena pernikahan.

*u*

Silahkan report abuse-nya. Silahkan flame-nya. Saya mempersilahkan semuanya dalam story ini. Saya menulis yang memang terjadi dalam mimpi saya. Saya enggak yakin. Tapi saya mengerti ceritanya seperti ini. Mengapa berhenti di tengah jalan, karena saya keburu bangun dan tidak bisa mencerna kelanjutannya lagi.

Dan mengapa dengan begitu beraninya saya membuat storynya—dengan tanpa takut akan makian, cacian, flame, report abuse, atau sekaligus parang menancap pada jantung saya. Terserah.

Yang pasti, saya hanya menuliskannya dengan apa yang terjadi seperti di mimpi saya.

_Regards from the 14__th__ girl. Or now, 13__th__. _


End file.
